Ojos Violeta
by Angel da Morte
Summary: Darien, llevado por "El" lleva a cabo un acto que le hace desear la muerte...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naeoko Takeuchi.**

**Ojos violeta**

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, el párpado izquierdo duele muchísimo, siento como si estuviese hinchado. Mis cabellos negros los siento sucios. Mis muñecas están adoloridas pues se encuentran rodeadas por unas esposas plateadas y mis manos están ubicadas sobre una mesa metálica. Un hombre albino, de apariencia poco amable, se encuentra sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, de espaldas a una enorme "ventana" y ladeado por cuatro policías de pie

-Cabrón, habla de una buena vez. No tenemos todo el día para esperar a que te declares culpable – vociferó en cuanto vio que había recobrado la conciencia

Justo es su voz la que hace que eleve mi mirada y la ubique en sus ojos, de un azul tan pálido, que casi podría jurar que son grises; relamo mis labios, arrugados por la sequedad. Quisiera entender lo que me dice, darle respuesta a miles de preguntas que me azotan la mente y esclarecer porque diablos estoy aquí con un terrible golpe en la cabeza y esposado ante estos tipos

– ¿Puede darme un vaso de agua y decirme que carajos está pasando?- respondí casi de la misma manera hostil con la que se ha dirigido a mí, lo que hizo que ese hombre abriera sus ojos como platos, rechinara sus dientes y aspirara profundamente

- Mal nacido, no me tomes el pelo y confiesa de una puta vez – gritó el platinado poniéndose de pie mientras se le hinchaba la yugular y apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa – Acaso, ¿me vas a decir que no recuerdas nada? –

Ante la pregunta muevo la cabeza hacia los lados y dibujo una leve sonrisa – No quiero tomarle el pelo… solo un vaso de agua -

- Eres gracioso – me respondió mientras miraba a uno de los policías que lo ladeaban, me señala con su índice izquierdo al tiempo que se carcajea – El cabrón es gracioso – el policía le devuelve una sonrisa forzada, el platinado clava sus ojos en mis pupilas y tras morderse los labios me aplica un bofetón detrás de la oreja derecha – Pedazo de... te refrescaré la memoria –

Toma un sobre de papel ubicado en un bolsillo interno de su gabardina y tras abrirlo, arroja su contenido sobre la mesa. Lo que me muestra son fotografías, decenas de fotografías. No las quiero mirar, algo me dice que no debo mirarlas… pero la curiosidad es inmensa y mi mirada se posa sobre una de ellas. Lo que encuentro me horroriza: paredes blancas salpicadas de sangre, una persona recostada boca abajo sobre una cama con su brazo izquierdo colgando de ella y un agujero en su cabeza. En el piso una casaca de fútbol... el mismo equipo del cual es fanático Seiya, mi mejor amigo. Seiya... ese brazo tiene una pulsera similar a la que le regalé en el día de su cumpleaños. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y rápidamente llevo mi mirada hacia el hombre peli plateado.

- Lacra, ¿ahora recuerdas? – mientras me mira con una rabia que me aterra.

- Por dios… mi amigo ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿quién lo hizo? – la humedad de mis ojos se convierte en copioso llanto y un escalofrío recorre toda la extensión de mi cuerpo. En mi pecho, los latidos galopan por las planicies de la desesperación, mi sangre fluye como torrentes de fuego a través de mis venas.

- Continúa observando las fotografías y dime tú que ha pasado – me ordena

Mis manos tiemblan, las esposas y su cadena golpetean contra la mesa metálica. . Imágenes de una espalda, el sonido de un cargador, el estallido de un disparo, una cabeza abriéndose como una naranja arrojada contra el suelo. "**Ojos violetas, maldita bruja**" resuena en mi mente. La pared salpicada de sangre, el cargador de una Fie nuevamente alimentando a ese poder de fuego. Muerdo mi labio inferior y mis lágrimas se derraman sobre las fotografías. Arden mis ojos, un infierno se asoma desde las pupilas dilatadas, llamarada de muerte deslizándose a través de mis pómulos, un dolor como ninguno desgarrándome el alma – Por dios, por dios... ¿qué ha pasado? –

Otra fotografía muestra a una cama de frazadas blancas con bordes azules y un cuerpo con su cabeza desecha sobre ella. Cabellos castaños empapados de carmesí... todo es carmesí... una cama de caoba, esa que mi amigo Taiki me había comentado era regalo de sus padres en su décimo aniversario.

Nuevamente el sonido del cargador, cartuchos humeantes cubriendo el piso del pasillo y mi mano abierta apoyándose sobre la puerta del cuarto de amigo. Las bisagras rechinan, la puerta se abre lentamente y aparece él, durmiendo, como todas las noches después de un arduo día de estudio, con su cabeza hundida en los almohadones de plumas.

Dentro de mí, una respiración, una mirada, un corazón; se nublan mis ojos, se cubren de lágrimas mientras una sombra con forma humana se abraza a mi cuerpo, se adhiere a mi alma, lo noto en mis manos sosteniendo el arma asesina, en mis brazos temblorosos. Unos ojos violetas y una sonrisa cínica conforman la imagen que me domina mientras el cargador y los estallidos desgarran al silencio de la noche y muestran a mi rostro iluminado por los fulgores de los disparos... un rostro que es mío y no.

"_**Ojos violetas... maldita hechicera**_"

Un crucifijo de metal cuelga desde la cabecera de la cama... se mece y gotea sangre. Todo es carmesí.

- Esto no ha pasado. No puede ser cierto, no puede ser… – repito una y otra vez moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados mientras mis manos esposadas cubren mi rostro y los dedos quieren enterrarse en él. Mis ojos nadan en un mar de lágrimas, todo es borroso, todo es confuso, como los recuerdos que vienen a mi mente, imágenes que me torturan en cuerpo y alma. Con la parsimonia otorgada por el dolor, alejo las manos de mi rostro y las apoyo sobre la mesa. El hombre platinado observa de pie y sin emitir palabra se rasca el mentón. Uno de los policías muerde su labio inferior y agacha su cabeza.

Clavo la mirada en otra de las fotografías y veo en ella un bulto doblado sobre sí en el rincón de un cuarto en donde todos los accesorios son negros. Es el mismo estilo que posee la habitación de Setsuna, la mayor de los hermanos Hino. Y por enésima vez el sonido del cargador y mi dedo índice derecho doblándose sobre el gatillo, la mirada pura de la chica, las manos sobre sus oídos, la impotencia deshaciéndose ante la boca de la Fie

_-¿qué te pasa?_- solloza mientras sus ojos rojos destellan incredulidad. La respuesta es el estallido del arma, el fulgor de su mensaje, el orificio en esa frente de ángel, un cartucho rojo golpeando contra el suelo, un cuerpo doblándose ya sin vida contra un rincón... Todo es carmesí.

- Díganme que esto no es verdad. Esto no puede ser verdad -

- Escoria, ésta noche cuatro personas han sido asesinadas a sangre fría y tú eres el asesino, esa es la única verdad -

- ¿Cuatro? -

- Cuatro, cabrón, cuatro personas –

La oscuridad del pasillo se desgarra con el fulgor de los relámpagos que atraviesan el ventanal, mis siluetas brillan en la penumbra y mi mano derecha abierta se apoya contra una puerta rojiza._** "Ojos violetas**_" eco que retumba en las cavernas de mi mente, imagen que devora a todas las imágenes y la puerta que se abre

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Rei, una chica de dieciséis años que se encuentra con unos auriculares en sus oídos y las manos golpeando sus rodillas recostada en la cama.

El arma aún humeando desde su boca, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, mis pasos llevándome hacia la cama, botas negras salpicadas de sangre caliente, mirada vacía y fría. "_No puedo, no puedo... manos no se muevan, pasos no avancen" _y le quito los auriculares.

-Vete de mi cuarto, déjame en paz-su ceño fruncido, su mano derecha alejando a mi mano izquierda, su falda corriéndose en el movimiento, ropa interior roja, piel blanca. _"No puedo, mátame, por favor mátame"_ pero la frase no abandona mi boca, ni siquiera son mueca en el rostro. Mi mano derecha se pierde detrás de mí y al volver a ocupar su mirada, lo hace con una navaja plateada que refleja sus gestos de espanto.

_-__No me gusta que bromees con eso. Vete de mi cuarto. Me asustas__-_ un trueno la sobresalta, la hoja hace que sus labios empalidezcan, saboreo su miedo, lo disfruto. Y de un salto me adueñó de la cama, quedando con las piernas abiertas y ella en medio de la distancia entre una rodilla y otra, la navaja que pasea a través de su cuello fino, de su yugular a punto de estallar y una imagen devorando a las otras.

Tiemblan mis labios, los ojos se me deshacen entre lágrimas y el hombre de cabello plateado se ubica a mi derecha.

-No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas- se desgarran sus cuerdas vocales entre gritos y más gritos, pero no existen negativas cuando todo está decidido.

Mi mano izquierda desabotona mi pantalón y deja que mi virilidad, erecta, apunte hacia el techo. "_No puedo evitarlo, maldita sea, mátame... Rei mátame_" y mis labios parecen cocidos, muertos en medio de un rostro petrificado y el silencio se amarra a ellos. Mi cuerpo que cae sobre el suyo y mi sexo apoyándose sobre ese pubis, mi mano derecha arrancando su ropa interior, mi izquierda con la navaja en su cuello. Patalea y grita, llora y grita más fuerte, sus manos clavando las uñas en mi rostro, sus gestos bañados de lágrimas y pánico, mordiéndose su labio inferior de dolor y mi carcajada... por dios, carcajeo. _"Pequeña mátame, por dios mátame_" acelero mis movimientos, arde el sexo, los ojos, las lágrimas, cada latido de este pecho y embisto con furia, más y más fuerte

_-_Basta, por favor no sigas, no sigas- suplica, llora, grita.

- Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué a ella le diste otra muerte? -

_-_No sigas, no sigas- y la sensación suprema del orgasmo tomando el control de todas las sensaciones, y el estallido en su interior llenándola con odio, con el fuego de la lujuria "_Perdona hermosa, perdóname_" y el filo deslizándose a través del cuello, haciendo un corte profundo del cual emana sangre tal cual cántaro roto. Mi rostro, su rostro, mis manos, su pecho... todo es carmesí... hasta las bocanadas de aire que se le escapan de entre los labios. Sus pupilas dilatadas y la punta de la navaja que arremete contra su pecho, sus brazos, su vientre... una, dos, tres, quince, veinte, treinta puñaladas. Y mis ojos reflejándose en sus ojos violetas... gotas de sangre pendiendo desde mi mentón, bajando desde mi frente hacia los pómulos. _**"Ojos violetas, eres mía o de nadie... eres mía o de nadie" **_

Un trueno abre a la noche en dos y el fulgor ilumina al cuerpo muerto. Todo es carmesí, todo es negrura.

- Los maté a todos, a todos – lloro como un niño - ¿Cómo pude matar a mis amigos de esa manera? Los maté a todos… los maté a todos… la maté a ella – me siento un muerto en vida.

- Llévenlo a la celda... no queda más nada que decir... ha confesado su autoría en el cuádruple crimen de la calle Arlen y ya está desvariando. No le escaparás a la pena de muerte alegando locura. Debes morir, mereces morir -

El peliplateado apoya sus manos sobre mis hombros y las convierte en garras halándome hacia arriba. Los cuatro policías me rodean y uno de ellos me empuja hacia la puerta – _Matar a una familia… Ni los animales… - _dice y se quiebra. Miro hacia el vidrio espejado mientras me sacan del lugar. En él veo el reflejo de mi rostro, una herida abierta en el párpado, los ojos enrojecidos de llanto y una sonrisa socarrona en mis labios _¿Por qué sonrío? ¿qué mierda estoy festejando? He matado a mis amigos, he matado a la mujer que amaba. Soy un hijo de puta. El peor de todos. Tienen razón, no merezco vivir, no merezco vivir. _Pienso y una voz en mi cabeza, en mi pecho, en el alma, me contesta: _**Ojos violeta, maldita bruja, le había dicho que si me dejaba la mataría. Lo hice **__¿Quién habla? ¿qué me está pasando __**Y en las sombras, torturado, despedazado, vacío, no podía soportar sentirla viva… feliz **__¿Quién habla? ¿qué carajo está pasando?__** Pobre idiota, luchaste por no hacerlo. Nadie puede contra el odio y la venganza. Nadie. Ni siquiera el amor **__¿Quién está en mí? ¿quién demonios está dentro de mí? _Empecé a forcejear al tiempo que una risa estallaba desde mi interior. Los policías comenzaron a golpearme con sus macanas. Antes de desvanecerme por los golpes supe que lo mejor que podía pasarme era la muerte, esa muerte que se llevó a quienes amaba…

**Pues creo que debo decir Hola, antes que nada. Me presento ante ustedes, me llamo Mariana y soy de México. Este es mi primer Fan Fic que me animo a subir, se que el estilo y los temas que me llaman la atención, y sobre los cuales escribo, pueden ser no muy agradables, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Así soy! **

**Esta es historia Rei/Darien es mi carta de presentación, espero que les agrade, aunque si no les gusta la pareja, por favor absténganse de hacérmelo saber… Los comentarios constructivos se los agradeceré en el alma!.**

**Amenazo con subir más historias de este tipo, eso sí, no esperen, de mi parte, nunca una que hable de Serena, por lo menos no como protagonista, y no es que no me agrade o que la odie, simplemente es que ya hay mucha gente escribiendo sobre ella y, por lo tanto, no pienso invertir mi tiempo en lo mismo, lo que si advierto es que todas mis historias serán con diferentes personajes, aunque si el protagonista masculino es Darien, la femenina será Rei, esto porque es el único personaje que realmente creo que estaba enamorado de él…**

**Bye! **

**...Y por favor, dejen rw´s!**


End file.
